Love Punches
by move them hands
Summary: Sasuke just barely managed to speak through his fits of laughter, "Moron! You're never making the bed again!" Drabblish, NoSex, WAFF, COMPLETE


I wasn't going to put this on FF but it got good feedback on AFF so...here it is XD

-

"Why don't you ever make the bed, Dobe?" Sasuke growled as he stared down at the blond sprawled across the couch, " Was there a law in your head against making beds."He paused as his glare became more malevolent and his arms crossed tightly across his chest," I'm sick and tired of having to do all the house work Naruto Uzumaki, just for once I'd like you to do something. Its not that fucking hard." Blue eyes slowly pealed themself from the flickering box and passed their attention to the seething man standing rigidly at the end of the couch.

Thoughts like '_what the hell is the problem, we're just gonna sleep in it again so why make it_' and _'if it isn't so hard then why do you complain so much_.' crossed his mind for a split second then the thought acured to him. Save for the slamming body, Sasuke was just like a female...honestly what was the point of being gay if you end up with a bitchy female anyways.

"Alright baby, I'll get it. Cool that pretty little head of yours before you explode." Naruto stated softly as he rolled off the couch and stood in a slouched manner while running his fingers through his golden locks and smiling cheerfully at his boyfriend. "When I'm done you'll be able to bounce a quarter off it."

He went in for a peck on the cheek but was dodged as Sasuke 'tch'ed at him and stomped off, "Dont think being cute about it will get you any."

A scowl pinched the fine features of the once cheerful man as he grumbled a repeat of his minds previous thoughts about how if he wanted to be dating a bitch he'd be straight. Lumbering to their shared bedroom the blond looked with apathe at the bed that looked more like a warzone. Sheets thrown about, blanket hurled to one side of the bed, and pillows trewn across the floor like forgotten corpses, even the bed shirt was half off. Naruto was a violent sleeper.

It wasn't that he didn't know how to make a bed, it was just that he was, well...a man. And if men had to do anything, they had to do it in a manly way and usually that wasn't always the best to way to some people. Besides, you should only have to make the bed if you had company coming over that you wanted to impress.

He glared down at the mattress with distain as he grabbed a side of fabric and began the tedious task of 'making the bed'.

Fifteen minutes later he was done, a firm smile etching his face as he stared at the glory that was a Naruto Uzumaki bed making. It was enough to make a solider proud, the way the corners stayed neatly tucked, the blanket firm and straight without even the slightest crease to disrupt the smooth surface. It almost looked like a solid wall.

With a proud grin and a wink at the bed he sauntered off to the living room and reclaimed his dent on the couch.

-Later that night, at bedtime-

Sasuke eyed the bed suspiously before turning his eyes to the yawning blond. The sleepy man was busy readying himself for bed; removing his socks, pants, shirt, and boxers, so he failed to catch all the little stares and glares he was receiving from his boyfriend. Now completely naked, because he couldn't sleep feeling contricted by his clothing, Naruto yanked the tightly tucked corner of blanket up and rolled inside. Letting his toes wiggle in contentment the blond yawned and snuggled into his pillow as he rolled on his side, facing the door rather than Sasuke.

After the two were both laying on their seperate sides of the bed the blond could feel Sasuke fidgeting around and tugging on the blanket, making it slide off his own shoulders or be pulled up over his face from time to time. Consealing a sigh of annoyance Naruto rolled over and faced his red cheeked lover, who was obviously being slightly annoyed over something about the blanket. "What is it, lover?" He asked softly while reaching forward and brushing stray locks of raven hair from Sasuke's forehead.

Slightly surprised he didn't have his gesture of affection deflecked Naruto rested his head against his propped up hand then smiled softly at the still struggling Uchiha. A moment longer passed before Sasuke finally let the fabric fall back to his chest as he turned his head to face Naruto.

With a tight tone the Uchiha began, "Its not that I dont appreciate you making the bed, dobe. But seriously? Come on! Did you have to make it so god damned tight? I can't pull my blanket up enough." he finished with anger starting to tint his cheeks a darker shade of red. The blond smiled wolfishly at Sasuke.

Laying flat on his back and grasping the blanket firmly he winked at his lover, "Dont worry, I'll show this blanket who's the boss." He yanked firmly on the blanket once and his smile faded.

"Oh, such a big man." Sasuke huffed as he crossed his arms. Someday his arms would surely lock in that position.

Naruto tossed a glare at the smirking Uchiha before returning his attention on the blanket. He shifted his weight and sat up a little more. With a deep breath in he jerked on the blanket. It only took a fraction of a second before the blanket freely fluttered into the air, all corners now untucked. It only took Naruto a fraction of a second longer to stop the growing grin on his face dead in its tracks and replace it with a shocked grimace.

"Sasuke, oh god I'm so sorry!" He sat rigid with his body turned toward his newly wounded lover, mouth unhinged as he stared in horror at what just happened.

The Uchiha was laying there, head pressed into his pillow as both hands cupped his face. His eyes were wide as he stared at the ceiling. His boyfriend sat dumbfounded next to him, unsure of what to do.

A few horrifying seconds passed before a tear rolled from the corner of Sasuke's eye, and a soft rumble started to gently shake his frame. The blond's brow arched slightly as he reached out and gently rested his hand on Sasuke's neck, just below the jaw, the Uchiha's hands still covering the majority of his face with just his eyes poking out.

"Oh god I knocked you stupid!" Naruto cried as the raven haired man's eyes shut tightly just as soon as his laughter won the best of him. Sasuke's laughter was deep and chest rumbling with mirth behind it, not bitter sarcastic anger like the usual laughter that came from the stoic man. "Sasuke! I'm sorry baby!" The unintentional-abuser leaned over and put both hands around Sasuke's shoulders and lifted the man up.

He brought the laughing man to his chest and squeezed. "Come back to me bastard!"

"You're never making the bed again, Dobe!" Sasuke finally managed to get out between fits of chuckles. "I can't believe you just elbowed me in the fucking face! Moron!" He started to laugh so hard he could barely even breathe now as tears leaked down his cheeks and washed down his lover's golden chest. "Freaking moron! Only you!" He pulled back from the invitingly warm chest and looked down at his openly confused boyfriend.

The blond sat there, still dumbfonded! He didn't know whether to laugh with his raven haired madman or continue to boil with worry and fear at his boyfriends sudden state of merriment probably brought on by the sudden head trama he just endured.

"Calm down, Naruto." Sasuke stated softly with a gentle smile etching his face as his hand came forward and cupped his boyfriends cheek, "I'm not having a stroke or whatever it is you are thinking up there."

A strange smile curled up the edge of Naruto's lips before he came forward and pressed a tender kiss to the slightly swollen, reddening flesh just under Sasuke's eye. Without pulling back the blond whispered, "You look kind of hot a little beaten. Maybe we should take up boxing or something."

Just then a well placed fist found home in the blond's rib cage, "Yeah, maybe. Broken ribs really get me going."

All the air in Naruto's lungs escaped at the same moment, leaving his eyes wide and mouth quickly thereafter gasping air in so rapidly he began to choke. "Bastard!" He managed to hiss as he shot up in bed, hand over the wounded area.

"Oh please, Drama King, that was a love punch. At best." Sasuke scoffed with a roll of the eyes.

"Yeah, well." The blond continued to cradle his chest with both hands, "It caught me by surprise! A surprise punch is worse then one you see coming!"

-Three Days Later-

**DING DING**

The bell echoed through the spacious room as Naruto bounced about gracefully in his spot while smirking at Sasuke located in the corner across from him.

"This'll definitely spark up the ol'lovelife.

XoXoXoX

Author's Note:

I personally don't see the point in making the bed. x)

Hopefully you get the ending? They've taken up boxing, hehe

Thanks for reading~


End file.
